


After the reveal - Killer x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	After the reveal - Killer x Reader

You sit with your arms folded over your chest, purposely ignoring Killer as he bedded and pleads for you to forgive him for his joke about your breath stinking, but you refused to listen. “Shut the fuck up already Killer, she ain’t gonna ever forgive you, I don’t wanna forgive you either, my cooking is much more that fish and onions you helmet headed jerk,” Kid scoffed at him. “To be perfectly honest captain Kid, I could care less if you forgave me or not, no offence sir,” Killer stated bluntly. Kid took exception to that and went at Killer, chasing him off, “BASTARD!!!” You glance back and see that he was finally gone, you had considered forgiving him, but had decided it much better for him to suffer. Over and over he would attempt to beg for your forgiveness and each time, Kid would chase him off trying to get revenge. It wasn’t until it was your turn to cook dinner for the crew that he had his chance to get close to you. You were of course cooking one of Kid’s favorite dishes that he so demanded. While you were in the midst of cooking, a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist, “can we please talk..?” His voice sounded tired and defeated. You sigh and lower the cooking temperature, “I’m listening.” Killer nestled his helmetless face into your neck, “I’m sorry okay.. Can we please stop this nonsense..? I miss getting to talk to you.. Even about the little things.. I didn’t mean to insult you.. _____...” You smile and rub his head, “don’t ever do that to me again okay? A lady is very self-conscious about her smells.” He hugged you tighter and kissed your neck, “is there anything I can do to make up for it?” You hum as you continue to cook, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
